Just let the World Fade: TCC
by Uzumaki7
Summary: We are not heroes, this is not our world, this is not our fight. We are only here because of that bastard Uchiha Madara.


[Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own The Walking Dead].

Normal Dialect—"Yo"  
><em>Normal Thoughts—"Yo" <em>  
><strong>Demon, Demonic Dialect—"Yo"<br>**_**Demon, Demonic Thoughts—"Yo"**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN****:** The story follows the 3rd and 6th Naruto Shippūden Movie. From the 6th movie Naruto along with his universal counterpart Menma Uzumaki (who plays as his twin brother) left Konoha at a young age, they were trained by the 3rd Naruto Shippūden Movie antagonist Hiruko who could help them by achieving 4 Kekkei genkai. Together they would bring the 4th Great Shinobi World War from the help and betrayal of the Akatsuki.

Now comes to the story plot involving the characters Naruto and Menma. I've given Naruto and Menma 3 Kekkei genkai (it even out), both their charka capacity is dropped by half and for their Bijū(s), I find it hard to find a purpose for them when they are kinda still evil yet have truce with both Naruto and Menma. From the 6th Naruto Shippūden Movie Menma was able to master the Kyūbi's hate by melding it with his own and allowing him to control it. So in this, I guess the character development follows a bit of an Anti-hero perspective for our characters. And following the cliché idea of having them travel between dimensional plains is the reason behind their chakra network being messed up and while they fought within the 4th Great Shinobi World War, they were betrayed by Madara Uchiha (like I had previously said, the Akatsuki). There is no OP to the story in the Kekkei genkai department because I'm using the lower class Kekkei genkai. The Kekkei genkai that aren't allowed in my Fanfic is the Sharingan, Rinnegan and the Mokuton (unless it's I have a reason to when it comes to my other stories).

Hiruko who possessed 4 Kekkei genkai but to both Naruto and Menma they have 3 Kekkei genkai. Their Kekkei genkai is also listed below so I hope you find these acceptable because it's based on their character.

The point I'm trying to make is that I'm making a "strong character who knows his limitations", not all too powerful, not too smart, not what people wanted to see in Naruto and with Menma being the way he is it actual evens out on the character development.

Naruto's Kekkei genkai List:

Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai: Members of Jūgo's clan have unique bodies, which allow them to passively absorb natural energy. This allows them to transform parts of their bodies for several purposes. However, due to the constant absorption, they sporadically feel sudden, uncontrollable urges to kill, causing them to go on a rage. While varied in purpose and function, the body transformations occasioned by this ability are similar looking in that a pattern covers the affected area as the transformation occurs, the skin on the affected area turns brown, and if the transformation occurs in the eyes, their scleras turns dark as well.  
><span>Jinton<span>: is an advanced nature Kekkei genkai that can be used to move with instantaneous speed, granting the user an advantage over opponents with more strength than speed, such as users of Chakra Enhanced Strength. This nature therefore renders the user invulnerable against most Taijutsu.  
><span>Rinha Clan's Kekkei Genkai<span>: is a Kekkei genkai of the Rinha clan that allows the user to absorb a person's chakra and duplicate their appearance and memories.

…

* * *

><p><span>Menma's Kekkei genkai List<span>:

Shikotsumyaku: is the Kekkei genkai of the extinct Kaguya clan, which gave them the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure (their osteoblasts and osteoclasts). By infusing their calcium with chakra, they could manipulate the growth and properties of their bones to their liking. The ability seems to be rare amongst the clan members, as Kimimaro is the only known user even prior to his clan being eradicated.  
>Jinton<span>: is an advanced nature Kekkei genkai that can be used to move with instantaneous speed, granting the user an advantage over opponents with more strength than speed, such as users of Chakra Enhanced Strength. This nature therefore renders the user invulnerable against most Taijutsu.  
><span>Rinha Clan's Kekkei Genkai<span>: is a Kekkei genkai of the Rinha clan that allows the user to absorb a person's chakra and duplicate their appearance and memories.

...

* * *

><p>Now comes to the most important part of where the story in focusing at. Following TV series of the Walking Dead it follows the 3rd season. Naruto and Menma have traveled the states and come across many undead and people in their journey. Because of the Kekkei genkai of the Rinha Clan they already know about the world they live in and can know many things because of it. From language to cultures they have everything they need to know about the weapons and things they need, they still involve their Shinobi training. Which leads to one thing because I really want to use this, from the 2nd Naruto Shippūden Movie Naruto and Menma were involved with some of the Sky Shinobi and managed to take some of their technology, the Hand-Held Kunai Launcher, something that resembles a Machine-Gun only with Kunai Knifes instead. I will write that in the next chapter so that if it comes to the part where it proves invalid and people just want to watch some Naruto and Menma kicking zombie-ass then well… who am I to say no.<p>

Okay loosing track a bit, Naruto and Menma have been with the world of WD for months and now is where it reaches toward the end of the Winter Months. So, following the 3rd season Naruto and Menma have come toward the Prison. Before that though, in their journey Naruto and Menma have come across two characters, the first character is Clementine (from the video game of the Walking Dead). If any of you have the thought in putting another character in the Fanfic then please review on that and I will considerate it when the time comes. And the second character is Sophia Peletier (the daughter of Carol Peletier). They have journeyed together during the Winter Months, meeting Clementine was during the Fall Months.

With their abilities only known to both Clementine and Sophia their abilities have given them an edge when it came to storing food and water thanks to Sealing Scrolls and whatnot. But they still have their limitations, their character depletes rapidly when in use and while they have their Bijū Chakra even they have been limited because their bodies can't handle it because of the new world they live in. Naruto's capabilities with Jūgo's Kekkei genkai in Senjutsu he isn't all too limited because it is constant, but there is also an ability of Menma's where it was strong enough to counter Naruto in his Sage Mode. Because of this "Mysterious Technique" it will be the leading cause that is equivalent to Naruto's Senjutsu so meaning it too is constant without any form of hindrance in their chakra capacity, but will leave strain on their bodies and it is on time limit because it is not a Kekkei genkai.

Soon it will pass in time skips from certain scenes when it came to the show. Leading it toward the 4th and 5th series, so now that I have that out of the way please review and give your opinions including your suggestions on characters and other things that could be suitable in the whole "Butterfly Effect" because Naruto and Menma exist in the story and how will it change it.


End file.
